The invention relates to a mounting for a door leaf, a fanlight leaf or the like, particularly for an all-glass leaf, having a plane clamping plate and a plane counter clamping plate, which, in the region of an edge recess of the leaf in a leaf edge of the leaf, can be attached to the leaf at the two opposite surfaces, and the leaf can be pinched between the clamping plate and the counter clamping plate by means of fastening screws joining the clamping plate and the counter clamping plate.
For example from the DE-OS 24 32 961 it is known a mounting for an all-glass door comprising a clamping plate and a counter clamping plate, between which the door leaf can be pinched in the region of an edge recess. At the clamping plate a lateral extension is formed, which engages in the edge recess. Moreover, the clamping plate and the counter clamping plate comprise a recess open in direction towards the edge face of the door leaf, in which recess an insert assembly is fixed having an opening for receiving a pin, for example, when the door leaf mounting is used as a bottom mounting, an essentially rectangular opening for receiving a pin of a door closing mechanism the pin being rectangular in its cross section.
On the other hand from the DE-GM 94 20 766 a door leaf mounting is known, which is formed as a casting part and which is formed with a web plate extending perpendicular to the clamping plate, at the free edge of the clamping plate. At the outer surface of the web plate a door closing mechanism bearing pin having a rectangular cross section is mounted by means of a fastening screws This door leaf mounting can also be used for door leafs, which do not comprise a recess, but only comprise bores for fastening screws extending through it, wherein the web plate embraces the door leaf edge. The clamping plates comprise parts protruding laterally from the plate plane and having bores for receiving fastening screws.